exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Mindset (Synopsis)
Cloaked Pirate ship decloaks long enough to open its hangar doors, allowing J.T.'s and Marsala's e-frames to exit. On their way down to the Earth's surface, Marsh says, "Phaeton City, dead ahead." Napier (who is a passenger in Marsala's frame) responds, "You mean Chicago." As we see parts of the city, we notice that there is still a sign which refers to the city as Chicago. One would have suspected that Phaeton would have disposed of all such signs, so we must assume that he has made other things (most likely the war) higher priorities. Napier begins to brief the members of the Chicago resistance on the mission given to them by the ExoFleet, after mentioning that his new duties as Commander of Earth Resistance require a new local commander and appointing Eve to the task. Their mission is to free Jonathan Perion, the last President of the Homeworlds Congress, who is being held at a Neo reeducation facility on the Isle of Pines (which is off the Cuban coast). When Jinx asks why ExoFleet wants him, Napier reveals that the ExoFleet wants the Resistance to have him as an advisor. Napier doesn't sound happy about is, and Tanaka states his displeasure. After Marsala quotes Talleyrand ("War is much too serious a thing to be left to generals"), Marsh proceeds to talk about how ExoFleet learned of these Neo brainwashing centers by seeing promos for the Amanda Conner Show. He also reveals that Amanda will be interviewing the ex-President next week. Next a portion of Amanda's show is seen, which makes the Isle of Pines out to be a type of resort. In her interview with Perion, he speaks in a monotone fashion, and cries, seemingly on cue, when speaking of how they (he and the former Homeworlds Senators) learned about the mistreatment of Neo sapiens. Two Senators discuss why Perion would speak that way. The male senator asks why Perion is telling such lies. The female senator replies that Perion knows what the punishment will be for saying the wrong words. The Terrans are interrupted by a Neo guard, who gives them a ball and orders them to have fun where the camera can see them. Marsh and Marsala ride in a magnotrain with the Earth resistance, where Napier remarks, "One thing you can say for Phaeton, he makes the magnotrains run on time." Marsala notes the high price of efficient transportation, and Marsh calls it too high. Back at the beach, the one of the two Terrans playing ball (perhaps it is Senator Prakosh) throws sand in the eyes of the guard and proceeds to try to escape on a jet-ski. He is quickly recaptured by an amphibious frame. When Amanda asks what is going on she is told, "Only a minor jet-ski accident -- nothing serious, but I'm afraid you'll have to finish your interviews tomorrow." At Miami, now known as Shiva Central Harbor, Marsala (disguised) approaches the guard on a hydrofoil, saying "I have special orders to unload car 21 onto the hydrofoil." The guard says, "I must see your orders." Marsala respond, "Of course." and proceeds to blast the guard and many nearby Neo workers. Napier stops one attempting escape. The resistance is then shown with their e-frames aboard the hydrofoil, which is moving in open water. After Amanda's conversation with Shiva, in which he refers to the stress induced by changing the prejudices of a lifetime (as well as an ex-Senator by prisoner number), she proceeds to go swimming. When asked how he can tolerate her presence, Shiva talks of Conner's importance in keeping the Terrains pacified until they become expendable. Amanda's swimming is interrupted by the arrival of the Resistance e-frames, and she is surprised to see Sean. When Marsh reacts with surprise regarding the two already being acquainted, Napier says, "Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention my lovely ex-wife is a traitor to the entire human race? You know what happens to traitors Amanda." Marsh positions himself between Amanda and Napier's gun, saying, "She's made a big mistake, but she can't learn from her mistake if you get rid of her." Amanda sarcastically follows up his comment, "Oh Sean never makes mistakes, he's so sure he's perfect. Too bad no one else can measure up." After Napier states, "All the mistakes I've ever made don't begin to add up to the one you're making with the Neos." Amanda simply replies, "Closed-minded as ever." Napier angrily throws down his gun, yanks her up off the ground, and walks away with her to have a conversation in which they argue some more. Amanda tells him that the Neos aren't evil, but Napier is more concerned about the fact that Phaeton is. When Napier tells her, "I'll show you what he's really like." she asks, "Have I got a choice?" Sean simply responds, "No." As they looks at his e-frame viewscreen, they see two Neo guards discussing how prisoner 47 (Senator Prakosh, of whom Shiva told Amanda would not be available for interview) won't need anything anymore, implying that he has been executed. Napier reacts to this, and tells J.T. that they will free all the prisoners, and Marsh agrees. Napier's frame still carries Amanda as well, since Napier doesn't trust her. A detection device is tripped, as they discuss how there are few guards, since the camp is designed to keep prisoners in, not withstand attackers from without. As J.T., Jinx, and Peter fly off, leaving Napier behind, they are approached by Neo e-frames. Marsh orders them to spread out. Tanaka takes out one of two frames tailing Madison, prompting the other to break off, but Peter follows it and destroys it as well. Tanaka and Jinx then take out the two frames that were very close to J.T. The three then proceed to attack the camp, which is being defended by Neo guards with hand blasters. Tanaka is hit, and crashes into a guard tower, but he emerges still able to fight. J.T. and Jinx fire into the line of guards hitting a few and scattering the rest. The Commanding Officer of the camp orders the self-destruct sequence set, but Marsh enters, blasting the console and declaring the camp secure. Jinx blasts open the doors to the Senators'cells, while J.T. does so for the President. Shiva receives word of the assault on the camp, and orders all e-frames scrambled. Amanda still believes that the Neos aren't evil, despite the fact that she realizes the camp was for propaganda. Though Napier tells her she won't be safe when the Neos return, she decides to stay behind. Sean tells her he won't force her to come, saying "You have the right to make up your own mind. Even if you're wrong." Amanda tells him that, "Terran and Neo sapien cooperation is the key to the future." Napier says, "I'm sure it is. But not on Phaeton's terms." Marsh says that the are looking for a beached cargo ship, which has been converted into a base by the local resistance. Jinx notices a Neo homing beacon coming from underneath the hydrofoil, where there is a Neo frame. Many Neo frames arrive at the camp. Shiva exits his, ignores Amanda, and approaches the camp CO, who states that, although the camp has been secured, all the prisoners are gone. Shiva is angry with him for contacting Phaeton, since he has no authority to do so. A message from Phaeton interrupts, and Phaeton demands to know why the camp was so poorly defended. Shiva angrily states, "We should have gotten rid of the Homeworlds' Senators long ago. Useless Terrains." Phaeton responds, "I decide who is useless and who is not. If you cannot carry out my orders your own usefulness will come to an end." Shiva's demeanor is one of submission, until he is informed of the homing beacon, and he tells Phaeton, "They will not escape again." to which Phaeton replies, "They had better not." Shiva looks surprised, then quickly orders the pursuit of the Terrans. Marsh is checking the hydrofoil, and finally finds the Neo. Marsala says that he had disabled its weapons, but J.T. says he cannot use his own since he may damage the ship. Marsh goes underwater, and a little e-frame battle ensues. J.T. finally knocks the Neo off by separating the Neo e-frame arm that was holding onto the foil at the elbow. The squadron of Neo e-frames is four minutes away, but when Shiva is told that the beacon has stopped transmitting, he orders an increase in speed. The members of the Homeworlds Congress disembark at the cargo ship. Napier want to decoy the Neos, since they will otherwise keep searching, but Marsh tells Napier that Marsala and he will go instead. Marsala notes, "Your new role as leader of Earth resistance makes you no longer expendable." Napier says he hates to walk away from a fight, but wishes them luck. As he walks into the adjacent room, he finds the Senators arguing. He criticizes them, and how they had lost touch with their constituencies. He tells them each will be sent home, to work with and learn from the people there. The Neo squadron approaches the cargo ship, but breaks off when they notice the hydrofoil. The Neos take out its foils, leaving it dead in the water. Marsala sets the self-destruct, and both he and Marsh plunge into the water. A multitude of Neo frames land on the hydrofoil, which then explodes. Shiva screams "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" and the burning ship is reflected in his eyes. Shiva is then shown reporting to Phaeton that all the Terrains were apparently killed. He says, "At least the prisoners did not escape." Phaeton muses, "I wonder. Perhaps..." but his thoughts are interrupted by Amanda, who is protesting her poor treatment. Phaeton brands her a traitor, and orders her taken away, to her surprise. When she asks him for an explanation, Phaeton simply says, "There will be no more interviews." Marsh and Marsala are then shown emerging from the water, and blasting off toward the ship from which they came. Category:Synopses